The present invention generally relates to the generation of electricity using naturally occurring gas. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for the generation of electricity using naturally occurring gas to drive a turbine and generator.
Electricity is vital to the economy and daily life due to the heavy reliance on devices that require electricity to function. Accordingly, a constant source of electricity sufficient to meet the ever-increasing demands of the consuming public is a critical component for daily operations. As the population has increased, the use of electricity-driven machines has also increased, thereby further increasing electricity demand. Such demand and general lack of supply has caused severe problems, including blackouts, power outages, brownouts, etc.
Several types of renewable energy sources are conventionally used for electricity and power generation. Hydroelectric power plants use water, either naturally flowing or forced through a dam, to drive large generators and account for roughly 9% of the U.S. energy production. However, the location of these plants is limited to those areas having naturally occurring bodies of water. Geothermal power plants use steam created by water and magma to generate electricity. However, locating and securing a constant source of steam thus generated is difficult and not widely available. Solar power, however, is becoming more prevalent as an alternative means for generating electricity. Photovoltaic cells directly translate solar energy into electricity. However, even the most advanced photovoltaic cells do not exceed generally 15-20% efficiency and are only useful to the extent that sunlight is available.
Another source of renewable energy is wind power. Massive propellers, powered by the wind, rotate in large wind farms and generate electricity by driving generators. The use of wind power to generate electricity is becoming more common. However, similar to solar power, weather conditions can affect output and blackouts may occur due to slow wind periods. Still another source of renewable energy that has not seen great production of electricity is the use of biomass to fire boilers, thereby generating steam. Biomass generally includes wood, agriculture, biological wastes and other refuse that may be burned in large furnaces for generating the heat necessary to create steam for powering turbine generators.
Turbines are frequently used to generate electricity. In general, a turbine translates a received force into a rotational energy. The rotational energy is then transferred to an associated generator that translates the rotational energy into a raw form of electricity available to a transformer or other suitable device for consumption and use.
The force received by the turbine is any of a suitably plurality of forces, such as a steam force. A steam force suitably is generated by burning a fuel in a furnace, thereby converting water to steam. The steam is transferred to the turbine where it causes a turbine fan to rotate and thereby generate the rotational energy. The fuel burnt in the furnace is any of a suitable plurality of fuels, including flammable natural gas, petroleum, oil, coal, etc. However, most suitable fuels are non-renewable natural resources. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for generating electricity that more efficiently utilizes fuel.